


Blackout

by rogogon



Series: Saulbert one-shots [13]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Przerwa w dostawie prądu. Pół miasta spowite w ciemności. Adam i Sauli rozmawiają przy świecach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> Trochę inaczej. No i bez bety.  
> Zainspirowane prawdziwą sytuacją.
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko się spodoba :)

Adam pożegnał się ze swoim rozmówcą i odłożył telefon na stolik. Podszedł do okna i spojrzał na West Hollywood spowite w kompletnej ciemności. Założył ręce na piersi; widok przed jego oczami był nie tyle niepokojący, co intrygujący. Co kryje się w nieprzeniknionym mroku? Niebezpieczeństwo, tajemnice, podziemny świat, który zawsze go fascynował.  
Pogrążony w myślach, nawet nie zauważył Sauliego, który właśnie wszedł do pokoju z naręczem świec, które ustawił na stole i pobliskich wolnych powierzchniach. Wyjął z kieszeni zapałki i po kolei je pozapalał. Jasny, migotliwy płomień niemal dwudziestu świec utworzył ciepłą poświatę w całym pokoju. 

Podszedł do Adama i objął go od tyłu w talii, wspinając się nieco na palce, aby dosięgnąć ustami jego karku. Złożył na ciepłej skórze krótki pocałunek i przytulił się do szerokich pleców narzeczonego. 

\- Powiedzieli, kiedy to naprawią?

Adam otrząsnął się z chwilowego zamyślenia. – Najwcześniej rano. Teraz nic nie zdziałają. 

Stali jeszcze przez chwilę przy oknie, kiedy Adam podziwiał nieodgadnioną czerń otaczającą miasto. Sauli z kolei zadrżał. Cisza i spokój były kojące, ale w pełnym słońcu. Nie był fanem mroku; jego własny świat skąpany był w wiecznym świetle. 

Adam pogładził obejmujące go ręce; poczuł napięte mięśnie. Odwrócił się i uspokajająco pocałował blondyna w czoło, prowadząc do pluszowego dywanu zajmującego naczelne miejsce w salonie. 

Usiedli na nim i milczeli przez chwilę, każdy pogrążony we własnych myślach.

\- Myślałem, że obejrzymy dziś coś w telewizji, spędzimy leniwy wieczór na kanapie.

Adam podniósł oczy i napotkał nieodgadniony wzrok Sauliego. Coś ciążyło mu na duszy, Adam to wiedział. 

\- Najwyraźniej nic z tego. – Uśmiechnął się do blondyna uspokajająco, po czym wstał i ruszył w kierunku kuchni. Sauli usłyszał odgłos otwieranych i zamykanych szafek. – Pół-słodkie?

Blondyn potwierdził głośno, siadając wygodniej i obejmując ramionami kolana. Ponownie zadrżał. Miał nadzieję, że jutro wieczorem będzie mógł zapalić wszystkie światła, włączyć muzykę i beztrosko zatańczyć. W ciemności czuł się niemal osaczony.

Po chwili piosenkarz wrócił z powrotem, niosąc kieliszki wypełnione ciemnym trunkiem. Sauli odebrał jeden i spojrzał na czarną ciecz falującą w szklanym naczyniu. Nawet słodkie, uderzające do głowy wino wyglądało w tym momencie niepokojąco.

Upili łyk i znów zamilkli. Adam przysunął się do blondyna i objął go tak, że ten siedział oparty plecami o jego tors. Poczuł się nieco bezpieczniej, czując bliskość i zapach narzeczonego. 

Po kilku chwilach odezwał się cicho. 

\- Czy to nie smutne, że nie wiemy co ze sobą zrobić kiedy zabraknie prądu? Kiedy zapada ciemność?

\- My na szczęście mamy co robić – zamruczał Adam, pochylając się i wodząc nosem po gładkiej szyi Sauliego.

\- Adam, bądź poważny. – nie mógł się jednak delikatnie nie uśmiechnąć. Adam odsunął się o kilka cali i popatrzył z uwagą na narzeczonego, odwzajemniając uśmiech. – Czy to nie okropne? Ludzie dosłownie nie potrafią przeżyć bez Internetu, telewizji, telefonów. Cisza doprowadza ich do szaleństwa.

Adam cmoknął Sauliego w odsłonięte ramię. - I do tej refleksji doprowadziła cię zwykła przerwa w dostawie prądu? 

Sauli pokiwał głową, z jego twarzy zniknął uśmiech. Najwyraźniej brał to bardziej poważnie, niż Adam sądził.

Przysunął się i objął go ramieniem. Sauli natychmiast nieświadomie wtulił się w niego, szukając pociechy.

\- Nie przeszkadza mi cisza, ale nie lubię mroku. Być może go nie rozumiem. Ale nie rozumiem też ludzi pędzących za czymś tak nietrwałym. Po stokroć wolałbym żyć całe dnie bez prądu niż w ciemności, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od tych wszystkich rozświetlonych ekranów. 

\- Masz rację, skarbie. To przykre, bo to wszystko ludzi od siebie oddala, zamiast przybliżać. Łatwiej zalogować się do Internetu i wymienić kilka bezsensownych, płytkich komentarzy z obcym niż usiąść i porozmawiać z drugą osobą, zbliżyć się do niej. – Przeczesał palcami krótkie blond włosy ukochanego. 

\- Powinniśmy sami wyłączać czasem prąd, nie sądzisz. Usiąść, porozmawiać. – mówił cicho Sauli. – Odciąć od świata. Nacieszyć się sobą. 

Adam pocałował czubek głowy blondyna i objął go mocniej. – Podoba mi się ten pomysł.

Znów zapadła cisza. Adam obserwował zamyślonego Sauliego i sam zastanawiał się, jak go dziś pocieszyć. Widział wyraźnie, że nurtuje go nie tyle brak prądu, lecz coś więcej. Coś głębiej. 

W pewnym momencie Sauli odwrócił głowę, aby spojrzeć na bruneta.

\- Obiecaj mi, że z nami się tak nie stanie, Adam. – spojrzał na blondyna pytająco – Że nie stracimy siebie wśród obcych po drugiej stronie ekranu. I że nigdy nie zabraknie nam czasu na siebie nawzajem. 

W niebieskich oczach Adam widział prawdziwy smutek. Ujął więc ciepłe policzki w dłonie i spojrzał prosto w oczy, chcąc dotrzeć ze swoimi słowami aż do jego duszy. 

\- Przysięgam. Obiecuję ci, że nigdy nie stracimy tego, co teraz mamy. Ta druga strona o której mówisz nigdy nie będzie dla mnie bardziej fascynująca niż ty. – Uśmiechnął się, wierząc mocno w każde wypowiadane przez siebie słowo. Pragnął, aby Sauli także w nie uwierzył. - Przysięgam Sauli, że ty i nasza miłość zawsze będzie dla mnie priorytetem.

Na usta Sauliego wypłynął uśmiech, a z oczu zniknęło przygnębienie. Adam widział, że poczuł się lżej. Pochylił się i pocałował jego usta, chłonąc jego zapach i dotyk.

W pewnym momencie poczuł ciepłe dłonie wsuwające się pod jego koszulkę i głaskające ozdobiony piegami, umięśniony brzuch. Zaskoczony, odsunął się od Fina, aby spojrzeć na niego pytającym wzrokiem. 

Usta blondyna przesunęły się na pokrytą kilkudniowym zarostem szyję Adama. – Miałeś rację. – gorące wargi muskały nagle rozpaloną skórę bruneta, kiedy Sauli mówił. – Znam sposób, w jaki możemy zabić czas. – Pocałunek na krawędzi szczęki. – Dziś… - Za uchem. – Jutro… - W zagłębieniu szyi. – Zawsze.

Adam wciągnął do ust powietrze z głośnym świstem, kiedy Fin przygryzł skórę na jego obojczyku.


End file.
